Apokolips
by TheOneBlueGecko
Summary: A kinda Alternate story of their time on Apokolips Only Robin, Superboy, Impulse, and Wonder Girl. And they get rescued by the JLA. Please ignore obvious timeline problems and the story is kinda AU.


Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and J'onn walked into the room where Robin, Wonder Girl, Superboy and Impulse were being held. When they saw shocked them. Superboy, Wonder Girl and Impulse were all locked down on tables by their hands with pained looks on their faces, as if they had just witnessed something very sad. Robin on the other hand was thrashing angrily trying to get free but to no avail. He was screaming at some imaginary being. He was being held down not only by his wrists but also around his ankles and torso. They all had some sort of visor around their head.

The elder super heroes had taken down Granny Goodness and her gang but did not want to wait to see if reinforcements were going to arrive. Using his laser vision Superman proceeded to release the younger heroes they seemed unaware that they had been freed. He arrived at Robin last and proceeded to cut through his bonds. Right as the last was removed Robin lunged at Superman yelling that he was going to kill him. Immediately Green Lantern has set a containment field around Robin, holding him in the air.

J'onn said, "We should get them to the ship, we can determine what is wrong there."

With that the each picked up one of the teen heroes and set to the ship, Green Lantern still holding Robin. Once they made it on the ship, and Robin was lightly restrained, J'onn took care of the teens in the medical bay, treating their wounds. They were all cut and bruised up but nothing that would not heal over time. He turned to check out Robin but was surprised to find that he was not there. He then felt something hit him against the head and fell unconscious.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were at the controls of the ship. They were now in space heading back to earth and therefore the ship no longer needed then all at the controls. "I am going to check on J'onn," said Superman. He proceeded to the medical bay. Just as he left the room Wonder Woman and Green Lantern heard the sound of something small fall to the ground followed by the sound of gas escaping a canister. They collapsed onto their chairs asleep.

Superman entered the medical bay and was alarmed to not seen J'onn. When he saw him slumped to the floor, he was still not comforted. He shook him gently, "J'onn, are you ok." He was about to stand up when a foot went flying into his head. He fell to the ground but was generally unharmed.

He looked up at his attacker and was surprised to see Robin standing above him in an aggressive position. He heard a groan by his side and saw that J'onn was waking up. "Robin," said Superman trying to determine what was wrong, "I am sorry for whatever I have done to…"

He was cut off by Robin yelling at him. "There is nothing you can say that will stop me now. You killed my teammates!" Superman looked down at Robin who now punching him. There was something about Robin that did not seem right, well other then the obvious fact that Robin was trying to attack him and seemed to think that his teammates were dead. Robin looked almost as if he was sleepwalking, or sleep attacking. "Superman, hold him still, I will see if I can determine what is alarming him," said J'onn, who had by now gotten up. Superman restrained the still struggling Robin around the chest and J'onn proceeded to probe his mind. He was shocked by what he saw. Robin was dreaming that Granny Goodness was torturing and killing his teammates. "Superman, he seems to believe that his friends were killed by Granny Goodness and I think that he believes that you are Granny Goodness. I cannot say for certain but my guess is the visors forced them to believe that their worst situation they could imagine had come true. For some reason Robin reacted to this with anger while the others reacted with sadness and depression. I am not sure how but we must find a way to snap them out of this."

"I will try," said Superman. "He turned Robin around restraining him by grasping onto his arms and knelt down to that they would be closer to eye level. "Robin I need you to listen to me."

"You killed my friends what could you say other then that?"

"Your friends are alive." Robing turned away. "You have to listen to me and wake up! I am superman. We stopped Granny Goodness; you are off of that planet now. If you wake up you can see your friends."

Robin stopped struggling and blinked a few times. "Superman?"

"I am glad to see that you have woken up. I believe that there are some people you may want to see." Superman moved to the side and revealed Robin's teammates. "They are asleep but they will all be fine. "If you come with me I will explain what I know over some hot chocolate." With that he led Robin into the Kitchen area.

"Although I do not know all that happened before we came I can tell you what we do know. We found you guys captive in Granny Goodness's hide out. We were able to stop them and take you guys to the ship and safety. Although let me say you yourself made this a little more difficult as you decided that it would be wise to attack me." Robin looked down at his cup with this. "No worries though, Green Lantern was able to restrain you. Apparently Granny Goodness used some sort of device to cause you guys to witness the worst thing that you can think of.

"I saw…I saw her kill them all. I wanted to…kill her," said Robin, shaking at just the thought of it.

"Its ok, there is no need to repeat it now. Back on the ship as J'onn was trying to treat your teammates wounds you got free of your restrains, which may be why Granny Goodness had you restrained more then your friends, and proceeded to knock J'onn out."

"Superman," cut in J'onn who came rushing into the room. "Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were knocked out at the controls. Apparently some type of sleeping gas with a Bat figure on the bottle.

"…And apparently you knocked them out as well. Three members of the JLA taken down, not bad if I say."

Robin blushed at this. "You then decided it would be wise to attack me, from there we were able to wake you up and the rest you know. Now I think that it would be best is J'onn was able to look at your wounds now. I will go and see what I can do about my sleeping teammates." With that Superman left.

"Now if you could tell me where it hurts we can proceed from there." In the end it turned out that Robin was more injured then his teammates. He had severe bruises around his wrists and ankles and torso caused probably by the metal restraints that he had be struggling against, nothing that would not heal, but still painful. Also he had a cut to his forehead that had to be stitched up and a fractured wrist that J'onn put a splint on. Other then that Robin was suffering from extreme exhaustion and dehydration. He doubted that the teens had consumed anything during their time on Apokolips and Robin had most likely been struggling the whole time. "Would you like help back to the medical bay?" asked J'onn.

"I have been lying on a metal bed for longer then I would like already. I think I would rather stay in this chair."

"We have couches that might be more comfortable."

"That would be most appreciated." J'onn helped Robin over to one of the couches. Robin was passed out from exhaustion almost before he had lain down. J'onn retrieved a blanket and covered him with it.

J'onn went to go join Superman in the medical bay. Together they were able to wake up the remaining teens. They were quite surprised at the whole situation but seemed to get out of it ok. Well that was until Superboy woke up and started panicking that Robin was not there. Superman explained that he was ok and invited the other teens to the kitchen area to see their teammate.

Robin was still fast asleep on the couch, exhausted from all that had gone on. "Here let me get you something to drink," said Superman. "And you can wait for your teammate to wake up."

"How can he still be tired," said Impulse, "I feel like I have been sleeping forever."

"He did not rest as well as you guys did, but that is his story to tell and not mine."

Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Impulse sat down with their drinks, thinking about what had happened to them before they were rescued, what they dreamed.They saw Robin stir and wake up. "Its good to see you guys awake again," commented Robin sleepily.

"We could say the same for you," replied Wonder Girl with a weak smile.

"Superman said that you did not sleep as well as us and we were wondering what he meant," said Superboy.

"I do not know all that went on, but from what I can conclude Granny Goodness had some type of device that made us imagine the worst thing that we could come up with. Apparently you guys reacted to it with more shock while I was…thrashing angrily in my restraints…" The other teens gave him a puzzled look and he held up one of his wrists to show them a bruise.

"Wow, that looks painful," commented Wonder Girl.

"Yeah it kinda is. I…uh…I dreamed that Granny Goodness had captured you guys and…well…she killed all of you…"

"That's horrible," said Wonder Girl.

"I am sure that you guys did not fair much better."

"She killed Superman and The Ke…The…ah…an old couple that I know…nice people," said Superboy.

"She killed my mother. I did not even know what to do. I do not think that I could have lived without her."

"She killed my dog," added Impulse. The others turned to him at this. "He is very important to me. Most of my other family is in another time, so I guess I did not really think that she could have gotten to them."

The teens sat it silence for a bit, thinking over what had happened when Superman walked in. "Robin, I have good news, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are awake and say that they understand and are not mad at you."

"Thanks I am glad to hear that." With that Superman left again.

Robin turned to the other teens that were looking at him in shock. "What?'

"What happened when we were asleep?" questioned Superboy.

"Well, it is kinda a long story. But after I was freed I…attacked Superman."

"You what?" said Wonder Girl.

"I apparently thought that he was Granny Goodness and was trying to kill him."

"Well, I can't see the resemblance, but…" Superboy stopped talking as Wonder Girl elbowed him. "What?" he asked Wonder Girl.

"I was asleep at the time Superboy, or more like sleep walking I guess. But it gets better after that." The other teens gave him a look. "Apparently Green Lantern was able to restrain be before I could actually punch Superman in the face, not that I think that I could have done much damage if I had punched them. They took us to the medical bay and J'onn was looking over you guys when I got free of my restrains and knocked him out. From there I apparently used sleeping gas to put Wonder Woman and Green Lantern asleep and attacked Superman…again. Then I woke up."

The other teens were starring at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"You have got to be joking," said Superman.

"You took out three members of the JLA," commented Impulse laughing. "That is so cool." Robin smiled at him.

"Its not funny," said Wonder Girl. "He was doing it to revenge our deaths. That is nice."

"Thanks Wonder Girl," said Robin. "But its ok, I think that I can handle the who thing better if I tell myself that it is funny. I just never want to see Batman and Nightwing again. When they hear of this they are never going to let me live this down."

"Hey you guys," said Green Lantern walking in. "I heard that you were all up and wanted to see how you were myself. We have some movies on board if you want to watch something. Nothing really new, the old guys are not really into them, but we have some nice comedy nevertheless."

"Thanks that would be great," said Wonder Girl.

They all settled down on the couch watching the movie. Robin, who was still very tired, fell asleep almost immediately and the others joined him not long after.

In the other room Superman was talking to Batman. "You mean to tell me that Robin attacked the four members of the JLA."

"You have trained him well. Although he was asleep at the time he was able to take out J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern without any serious injuries. But don't be too hard on him about it. I think that he really took the dream to heart. Although I do find it interesting how the rest of the team dreamed about their families while he dreamed about his friends."

"Well his mother died and he is not very close to his father. I guess maybe he is more of a team person than I."  
"Well don't worry too much. Other then you Bat guys I cannot think of anyone who would have been able to take out three of us so easily. You should be proud."

"Would I be able to talk to him."

"He is asleep now, he is rather exhausted from the whole thing, they were trapped for at least three days and I do not really think that he was truly able to sleep that whole time. Although if you like I can wake him."

"No, let him sleep."


End file.
